


celebrity crush / late night gun fight

by keithundead



Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [4]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, M/M, johunters au, waterparks - knights of the round table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: flirting in the woods between a popstar and a man eating beast turns into something beautiful.
Relationships: kyle knight/nick jonas
Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	celebrity crush / late night gun fight

The trio looked up at the stars together, taking in the beauty of endless worlds before them. They finally had a break from touring; they were mainly taking some time off making music altogether. Some fans were sad hearing the news from whatever tabloid, but most were supportive. It was hard to care about those that didn’t like them because of it, because they had stars to see.

Camping was something they did as kids, something that was fun no matter their differences. Nick loved the animals that found their way into Joe’s sleeping bag, Joe liked the sunrises that blinded Kevin’s poor eyesight, and Kevin liked to collect plants that gave Nick a rash. It was fun for their whole family.

They were getting older now, and that meant they could camp on their own With Joe and Kevin pushing their twenties, Mama Jonas put them in charge of Nick, her baby. While Nick _knew_ for a fact he wasn’t a baby anymore, but his fear of the dark and irritable skin said otherwise. The older Jonases wanted to protect their little brother from monsters as well, considering they’d be in the middle of whatever nearby cryptid’s playground. Out of the three of them, Nick was their 

best shot, but Kevin and Joe had their own private rule: make sure Nick doesn’t expose his powers to anybody. If a single monster knew they had a seer brother, they’d be fucked. For Nick’s best interest, they were always left in charge.

Right now, no one was in charge. They were on their respective blankets, watching the night sky together and waiting for sleep to overtake them. Nick, being superstitious as always, slept with his shotgun in his sleeping bag. Joe and Kevin would always mock him for it, but he knew the dangers of the outdoors- _he’s_ the smart one!

“Well, I’m gonna turn in,’ said Joe, getting up from his blanket and walking over to his sleeping bag. “‘Night guys.”

Nick and Kevin were already in their bags, lying across from each other on the open patch of grass. They were outside the forest on land that permitted campers; they were the only ones camping that night, which made the atmosphere as eerie as it was comforting. Kevin was already asleep when Joe walked off, making Nick chuckle to himself.

“‘Night Joe, love you.” Nick thought back to when they were kids, saying the same words to their parents after saying their prayers.

“Love you guys, too.” Joe huffed out, his words more of a routine than a rooted childhood memory.

Nick closes his eyes, holding his gun to his chest as if it were a stuffed animal, awaiting slumber. As darkness took over his eyelids and chirping crickets took over his ears, he fell asleep with a smile on his face

* * *

Another fight with Awsten. Another idiotic fucking debate about how to hunt, _what_ to hunt, and how they both disagree on everything together. Kyle ended up storming off in the woods, and Awsten only growled at him to come back. Didn’t try to stop him, didn’t apologize properly, just gave him orders. Like he _always_ did.

Kyle hated his brothers sometimes (Awsten, mostly), and he _especially_ hates that they’re all in a pack. Sometimes, he thinks, he’s been born to the wrong family. He _wishes_ he was born to a different family, a family that had proper pack leaders, a family that didn’t argue all the time. If Kyle could be anything in the world, he’d be someone who was actually loved. He wiped at his eyes, feeling angry tears that’ve been there since Awsten called him a “spoiled pup.” He still can’t believe him, his own brother, thinks of him as some pathetic pup that can’t defend himself- they’re twins! If one of them is a “spoiled pup,” then so is the other. No special treatment.

His angry stride turns into a power walk, and the power walk turns into a sprint. He’s running on is paws now, and he doesn’t notice until he looks down at them for a split second. He’s still crying, except now he’s whimpering like a wounded animal, begging for pity. Then he stopped in his tracks. He sat there, in the middle of the woods, tail between his legs. He hates himself right now as he remembers how he and Awsten’s fighting affects the rest of the family. Steve ignores them for weeks at a time, Gracie cries, and Kyle’s the one left with all the guilt while Awsten uses human hearts to cope. He wishes they could all just _talk_ to each other for once.

But he can’t take back what he said.

_I hate you._

Childhood words uttered in the same breath, except they sting more.

_You make me wish I was never born._

All because of a potential hunt, because of a problem that could’ve been solved so, so easily.

_You aren’t my brother. And you never will be!_

Kyle rests his snout on his front paws, whining silently to himself as his fur tensed up on his shoulders. Already, he misses his brothers. His family. They’re the only ones he’s got, he feels guilty for storming out the way he did, and knows he shouldn’t because Awsten’s a prick. He just wishes they could make up, do something that could make everything better. He misses the way things used to be when they _were_ pups.

While he sits there crying for another few minutes, he wonders what his twin is up to right now

* * *

Awsten pulls his coat tighter around his body. As night grew closer, it got colder in the forest where he and his pack took shelter. His “pack” had another argument within their group again, and Awsten about had enough of their shit. If fucking Steve wasn’t around, _he’d_ be the leader, and no one would second guess him. But no, he had to share a birth canal with a weak excuse for a lycanthrope. He decided then, when they butted heads today, that he would deal with this the only way he knew how.

Fresh kill always made him feel better.

He decided to keep his human form while he walked, he smelled human hearts a good distance away from him and wanted to keep his cover. As he stalked through the woods, the beating pulses of those nearby humans made him hungrier and hungrier. He felt his craving for tearing flesh wash over his need to go back and apologize to his pack, and he didn’t care. He needed food, more than anything, since they missed out on hunting together. He deserved to treat himself

The process of hunting is what makes his blood run faster, he can’t get enough of it. As Awsten approaches the edge of the woods, he crouches. The lower he is, the closer he feels himself approaching wolf form. First, he stalks the prey, make them “comfortable” with him in their surroundings. He circles their campsite carefully, making sure he doesn’t get his jeans caught in a pile of rocks or trip on his shoelaces (again). Then, he makes an effort to sniff them, catch their scent in his nose to keep them separate from his pack. As he leans forward to sniff a curly haired human, he does a double take.

He swears he recognizes him, is that… no. He’s only seen him in Kyle’s diary a few years ago when he’d sneak looks. Except now, he’s a lot more… grown up? Awsten sniffs him again, it’s the same cologne Kyle got when he forced him to go see the-

Awsten swears at himself inwardly. Kyle’s going to kill him for eating Jonas Brothers.

Without thinking, he leans over the curly one’s face until they’re practically nose-to-nose. When he sniffs the Jonas’ face again, he’s met with a gun between his eyes and a foot on his chest.

Awsten growls, baring his teeth and thrashing beneath Curly Jonas’ foot. Of course, the one night he’s out alone and the only campers in a 100 miles are the Jonas Brothers. And they’re _hunters_ . He begins to snap more at Curly Jonas, the anger of what hunters did to his parents fueling him to want to rip his heart out right in _front_ of Kyle. Awsten absolutely hated hunters, and he was determined to make everyone that came across him pay for what they do to his kind.

Well, as soon as he gets this one off of him

* * *

“Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out, Fido.”

“Aw, you come up with that stuff all on your own, Buffy?” 

Nick kicked him in the jaw, smiling when he heard a crunch as he did. The victory was short lived as Nick felt a fuzzy force tackle him to the ground. Before he knew it, a snarling brown wolf was drooling above him. But then it… licked his face? It was long, damn near sensual, and the other wolf he had pinned to the floor moments ago let out a groan. Nick sort of felt like when he got home from tour and Elvis was there waiting for him. It got… really weird.

“Fucking hell, Kyle, do you have to be such a dork? Honestly.” he pulled the wolf off him, then placed his foot on Nick’s chest. Now he wishes his brothers weren’t such heavy sleepers.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t gut you, Buffy.” as he said that, the wolf from before morphed into his human form, taking the guy above him by the shoulders.

If Nick tilted his head, he could see that wolf guy as being a bit cute, but he decided against because the other wolf with his foot on his chest seemed to be part of his pack. He had no interest in wolves, but the cute one clearly didn’t want to kill him. So that’s a plus.

With enough whispering between the two and a foot being lifted from his lung, Nick got to his feet, gun in hand. He inspected the strangely identical duo, anxiously waiting for either of them to morph and feast on him and his brothers. That was, until…

“My- _jesusfuck_ \- my brother, uh,” he seemed to have trouble getting out a one liner this time, “he wants… your… autograph.”

Nick blinks. Taken aback by the request of two werewolves asking for his autograph in front of the goddamn woods, where this could clearly be a set up. He hates himself for never turning down a fan (which, come to think of it, he didn’t know werewolves listened to music), and he hates himself even more for considering it. Alas, he lowers his gun.

“Let me, um, get a pen?” Nick smacks himself inwardly, beating himself up for giving a werewolf fan service.

One pen search and a scribble across a pocket-sized notepad later, Nick saw the first wolf he had his encounter with scurry away in violent-dog form. His brother, the one who asked for his autograph, stuck around. Nick thought all of this was weird, but he didn’t dare question being stuck with a cute guy who licked him moments ago. He wanted to see where this goes, oddly enough.

“Sorry about him,” Cute Wolf Boy confessed, “he knows how much I like you guys, he won’t come for you again.”

“Well, it’s always good to meet a fan,” _please don’t kill me_ , Nick thought.

Without thinking, Nick walked over to him with a particular glint in his eye. He hated what he was about to do.

“You got a number?”

Joe was going to kill him. Kevin was going to kill him. Hell, even Franke would’ve killed him if he was old enough. But there was something about this guy, something genuine. He wasn’t just a bloodthirsty werewolf: he had a family, a heart, a conscience.

It looked like he was about to faint, but replied with a “no, sorry.” Nick was disappointed, but when Cute Guy explained that he didn't have a phone, he understood.

"But I live in the woods, so if you live by you'll always have a place to remember me by."

"That I will," Nick curses himself again for speaking like a fifteenth century courts man.

"Maybe we'll meet up sometime?"

"Or," Nick was making horrible choices today, "we could hang out for a while."

Cute Guy chuckles, then offers his hand to Nick. 

"Kyle."

Nick smiles at him, "I'm Nick, but you probably already knew that." he nudges him.

"Oh whatever, sit with me."

"I'd be happy to, Kyle."

And they sat, sharing the sky with each other while Kyle's tail wagged excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my friend @caimani bc we love kyle/nick so much and i missed writing johunters. enjoy!


End file.
